


Королева мертва

by maybeheir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Character Study, Crimes & Criminals, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Identity Reveal, Love/Hate, noir, previously canon compliant
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeheir/pseuds/maybeheir
Summary: Падение Черной Королевы, и восхождение Снеговик.





	Королева мертва

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Queen is Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88778) by [conceptofzero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero). 

> Этот фанфик задумывался как интерпретация канона (на 19 мая 2011 года), но теперь теория, послужившая ему основой, полностью разрушена. На самом деле произошло (к сожалению) совершенно другое, но это же не повод удалять хороший фанфик?

Ее муж смотрит на нее с печалью в глазах и передает ей приговор: изгнание. Черная Королева молча кивает в ответ. Она уже догадалась. Пешки, может быть, и жаждут ее крови, но он любит ее слишком сильно, чтобы убить, бедняга.

Королева снимает кольцо, и чувствует, как сходят все ее прототипирования, оставляя ее такой, какой она впервые вышла на доску. В тот же момент слуги уносят ее кольцо, чтобы отдать его другой пешке. Пусть новая сучка его получит. Королева — это не титул и не кольцо, которые можно отдать. Королевой нужно родиться, и всегда будет существовать только одна Королева.

Другие слуги ведут ее к Вратам. Там уже стоит пара четких громил, чтобы не допустить ее побега, но у нее нет никаких намерений сбегать. К чему ей убегать? Что она будет делать? Прятаться в тенях? Присоединяться к потрепанным остаткам сопротивления? Ждать, когда окончится игра, и ее сметут с доски вместе с прочими фигурами? Она не глупа. Смерть — единственный выбор в этом мире, и она не готова умирать.

Врата открыты на краях постоянно меняющегося поля боя, отмечая единственную нейтральную территорию в игре. Это место, где оставляют тела погибших и откуда изгнанников отправляют в ссылку. Обычно эта территория пуста, не считая тех, кто принимает участие в изгнании, и трупов, но сегодня здесь не продохнуть от пешек обоих цветов, столпившихся, чтобы поглядеть на сегодняшних изгнанников.

В конце концов, не каждый день увидишь, как изгоняют бывших Короля и Королеву.

Ее возлюбленный уже ждет ее, когда она подходит к Вратам. Его руки скованы — бессмысленно, скорее для эффекта, чем результата. Если Белый Король пожелал бы уйти, он бы сделал это с легкостью. Его скипетр исчез, скорее всего, уже в руках у пешки. Преимущество Проспита не продлится дольше недели. Их успех пойдет прахом без Белого Короля, без этой его восхитительной беспощадности и блистательного ума. Какая жалость, что этот разум не послужил на стороне Черных, но ей кажется, он того же мнения о ней самой.

Ее подводят к Вратам вместе с ним. Их глаза замирают друг на друге, и тысячи пешек становятся свидетелями той искры, что бежит между ними, того свидания, что пошатнуло одно королевство и поставило на колени другое.

Квалифицированный Регулятор зачитывает приговор для обоих правителей. Изгнание для Белого Короля, хоть ей и известно, что это потому, что они боятся, что случится, убей они его в этом мире. Возможно, они будут в порядке и коронуют нового Короля, но только глупейшие дураки рискнули бы этим шансом.

Координаты выставлены. Белой Королевы нет. Возможно, она занята инструктажем нового Короля о его обязанностях. Возможно, она ни секунды больше не может видеть ее супруга. Черный Король подходит с его армией, чтобы попрощаться с ней. Его прототипирование на нем, и его глаза скрыты дюжиной разных украшений.

Белый Король и Черный Король смотрят друг на друга с ненавистью. Она жадно упивается ею. Черная Королева любит их обоих. Ее супруг — глупец, да, он мягок и нежен, но он все еще принадлежал ей. И все еще принадлежит. Белый Король никогда не был ее, и потому-то она его и любила, любила ускользать из города на поле боя, выкраивать время на свидания там и сям. Вся ненависть, бегущая между Черным и Белым Королями, могла бы разжечь тысячу новых войн, но все пройдет с изгнанием.

Врата стонут, и все глаза оборачиваются на Белого Короля. Он кивает ей, и она возвращает жест. Они больше не увидят друг друга. Пешкам, управляющим механизмом, строго приказано отправить их на противоположные концы мертвого мира. Да и к тому же, к чему было идти на измену, когда истинным восторгом была ее запретность?

Он исчезает, струйка дыма отмечает место, где он только что был. Координаты снова настроены, и она ждет, когда к ней подойдет ее супруг. Он отключает прототипирования у Врат и приближается к ней. Множество приспешников приближаются, как будто волнуясь, что она вытащит спрятанный клинок и убьет ее супруга.

Вместо этого она обвивает руками его шею и прижимается к нему, шепча в ухо:

— Я переломила ход событий.

— Супруга, я с радостью бы проиграл. — Его грустные глаза замерли на ней, и она прижимает свои губы к его в поцелуе.

— Я знаю, — говорит она и проводит пальцами по его лицу. Это будет последний раз, когда она видит и его. Он выиграет эту войну, доску очистят, и он погибнет. — Поэтому мне пришлось действовать за тебя. Не упусти это, любовь моя.

Она встает на платформу и бросает взгляд на королевства. Черные победят. Она уж постаралась. Белый Король в изгнании, Белая Королева сломлена. Ее супруг будет победителем. А новая Черная Королева? Кому какое дело, что она будет делать. Это не важно. Черные победят в течении месяца, и игра начнется заново.

Черная Королева бросает знак победы черным пешкам в толпе и позволяет Вратам унести ее прочь.

* * *

Королева в изгнании пробирается сквозь пепел и пыль с сумкой на плече. Ее одежды изодраны в клочья. Шелк хоть и мягок, но не слишком прочен, и вскоре ей придется искать себе что-нибудь другое. Но увы, здесь особо ничего нет в этом дерьмовом мирке.

Здесь другие из ее вида, черные и белые, пешки, периодически попадаются изгнанные ладьи и офицеры, сосланные за неосмотрительность или политические преступления, или за связи с сопротивлением. Белые открыто ее избегают, узнавая в ней Королеву, даже если она и не носит больше ни короны, ни кольца. Черные же делятся на два лагеря: изгнанные до нее и после. Ее чаще тепло приветствуют первые, кто еще не наслышан о ее предательстве и жаждут новостей с фронта. Изгнанная Королева принимает те крохи, что они могут предложить, и дает им информацию, которую они хотят услышать — знание того, что Черные победят. А после она уходит, зная, что не стоит дожидаться, пока не появится какая-нибудь свежеизгнанная пешка и не испортит все.

Она путешествует налегке, берет с собой лишь еду и нож. Большинство ее избегают, но есть и те, кто хотел бы видеть ее мертвой. Остатки сопротивления, изгнанные после того, как их лидеры были повешены, а их головы насажены на пики в назидание, что никакие бунты на поле боя не пройдут безнаказанно. Члены ее собственного правления, изгнанные новой Королевой в жалкой попытке установить свою власть. И другие, со своими им только ведомыми обидами.

В руинах, некогда бывших чьим-то домом, она находит невскрытую пачку занавесок, целых и невредимых в пластиковой упаковке. Она надевает их, снимая останки шелка и оборачиваясь травянистого цвета тканью. Она грубая, но теплая, и ей нужна каждая капля тепла, когда солнце садится. Она также находит серебряную зажигалку, еще полную топлива. Изгнанная Королева быстро учится, как ее использовать, и заставляет пламя плясать. У нее теперь будет огонь, когда она будет чувствовать достаточно безопасно, чтобы развести его.

Последнее время здесь полно бандитов, по крайней мере, слухов о них. Она их не видела, и не может сказать точно, существуют ли они, но она почти уверена, что они должны существовать. Если же нет, тогда одних слухов о ворах и разбойниках было бы достаточно, чтобы их создать. Их верность Проспиту или Дерсу скорее всего ничего не будет значить через несколько месяцев, как только они осознают, что над ними нет больше закона.

Она больше не правитель. Последнее, чего она хочет — это попытаться собрать это общество заново. Война утомила ее, и отсутствие ее супруга еще более заметно, когда она с другими. Всю свою жизнь, с того момента, как она вышла из выводковых туб лаборатории, она была окружена другими. Быть одной — что-то чужое, новое и непривычное.

Ее ноги несут ее все дальше и дальше от лагерей изгнанников, дальше в пустыню. Она не уверена, чего там ищет, но думает, что поймет, когда найдет это. Ветра теребят ее новые одежды, взметают розово-зеленый песок в воздух, и она прикрывает лицо.

Это не конец. Ей только надо переждать и позволить миру измениться под стать ей, или подождать, пока она сама не изменится под стать ему.

* * *

Терминал не особо ее интересует. В конце концов, она уже знает, как все сложится. К чему кого-то инструктировать, когда будущее уже предрешено?

Все же, делать здесь больше нечего. Когда она не спит или ест, она наблюдает за серолицым существом, бесцельно мечущимся и пытающимся чего-то достичь. Он довольно непрошибаем и бесполезен, как будто рога на его макушке каким-то образом сожрали то немногое количество серого вещества, что было в его черепе. Иногда ей приходится садиться за клавиатуру, но только лишь чтоб не дать ему забрести прямо в неприятности и умереть в первых же вратах.

Изгнанная Королева ждет. Она не совсем уверена, чего. Возможно, какого-то знака. Шторма, что загонит незнакомца в это убежище, как он сделал с ней. Или, возможно, она просто ждет, когда у нее кончится провизия, и у нее не будет выбора, кроме как покинуть это место и снова отправиться в пустыню.

Проходит время.

Рогатое существо в который раз едва избегает смерти, и изгнанная Королева в который раз напоминает ему, что следовало целиться в глаза янтарного огра дальнобойным оружием, а не стоять прямо под довольно-таки большой и острой дубиной. Рядом с ней несколько пустых консервных банок составлены в башенку.

Над ней раздается шорох чьих-то шагов. Она ждет у терминала, пока существо не спустится, с кинжалом, лежащим наготове у клавиатуры.

Это один из ее подданных карабкается вниз по лестнице. Когда он достигает дна и осматривается, она понимает, что узнает его. Архагент, не желавший носить униформу. После пятого прототипирования она просто сдалась и позволила ему ничего не носить. Разумеется, в тот момент она была занята Белым Королем. Невольно она гадала, жив ли он еще. Она надеялась на это. Мир был бы куда беднее без его ума, пусть и куда безопаснее для нее.

Существо осознает, что она здесь, и гримаса искажает его лицо.

— Ваше Величество, — говорит он, каким-то образом очерняя это слово.

— Королева мертва, — отвечает она ему, зная, что так оно и есть. Ее титул давно уже не шел ей.

Подлый предатель, замотанный в потрепанные бинты, бросает взгляд на остатки еды, потом — на нож, все еще лежащий у клавиатуры. Она могла бы прогнать его прочь. Но она ждала этого. Ждала хоть чего-нибудь.

Так что вместо этого, скиталица подбирает банку абрикосов и бросает ее предателю.

— Держи.

Предатель вскрывает ее своими острыми зубами и присаживается в углу, хлюпая консервированными фруктами и приторно-сладким соком. Она предоставляет тролля самому себе, надеясь, что его огромные рога запутаются где-нибудь в кустах и не дадут ему слепо ринуться в очередную пещеру, и решает поужинать самой. Банкой персиков.

Они сидят в уютной тишине, пока над ними завывает ветер.

* * *

Скиталица просыпается, когда лаборатория, служащая ей пристанищем, сама по себе выбирается из-под земли и взмывает в воздух. Предатель продолжает спать, так что она оставляет его на время, поднимается по лестнице к люку и сдвигает крышку.

Она видит пропеллеры, где их раньше не было, торчащие из чего-то, что можно назвать только стеблем. Она не сходит с лестницы, не желая рисковать жизнью ради вида получше. Земля пробегает далеко внизу под ней, пустыня за пустыней куда ни брось взгляд. Она поплотнее закутывается в одежды, когда холодные порывы ветра залетают под крышку, и затем спускается обратно.

Предатель уже проснулся и стоит у подножья лестницы.

— Что случилось?

— Посмотри сам. — Она сходит с лестницы и возвращается к терминалу. Игрок без сознания. Один из его компаньонов сторожит его, и выглядит при этом довольно кисло. Она выключает монитор, не в силах больше волноваться за него. Когда она это делает, открывается панель справа. Она осматривает углубление. В нем оказывается еще немного еды и странная маленькая коробочка.

Когда предатель снова спускается, она уже успевает открыть коробочку и извлечь из нее множество плоских прямоугольников, все с разными цифрами и рисунками на них.

— Где ты нашла карты? — спрашивает он, присаживаясь рядом с ней. Она кивает на пустую панель.

— Для чего они?

— Для карточных игр. — Он протягивает руку, и она передает карты ему. Она примерно знакома с термином «карты», но определенно никогда ими не пользовалась. Она была слишком занята, чтобы играть в какие-либо игры помимо шахмат, и война требовала от нее мастерства в них. Скиталица наблюдает за тем, как карты пляшут в руках подлого предателя, пока тот тасует их до тех пор, пока они не перемешаны хорошенько. Он сдает им обоим по семь карт и начинает объяснять правила игры.

Они играют часами, сначала в рыбалку, потом в пьяницу, потом в сумасшедшие восьмерки, и она постепенно начинает понимать принцип игры. Все дело в счете и удаче, и у нее есть немалый опыт и в том, и в другом. Предатель чередует досаду с едкими комплиментами. Ей следовало бы рассердиться, но ей нравится его темперамент. За всю свою жизнь ей встречались только те, кто ее боялся, те, кто были слишком глупы, чтобы знать, что им следует ее бояться, и Короли — они не были ни первыми, ни вторыми. Предатель ее не боялся, но, несмотря на все его ворчание и привычку огрызаться, он не настолько туп, чтобы думать, что она его не убьет, стоит ему перечить ей. Это приятная перемена. А потом, как только ей удается выиграть свой первый раунд восьмерок, лаборатория спускается.

Лаборатория приземляется в довольно большую отмель, глубоко погружаясь в нее. Она вскарабкивается наверх, предатель по пятам, и вдвоем они осматривают новые земли. Некоторые объекты уже здесь — большая сфера, что-то, похожее на пирамиду, и что-то кубическое. Обитатели этих объектов уже собрались внизу и развели огонь. Пятое убежище приближается к ним с запада, передвигаясь на тонких длинных ногах через пески, и глаза предателя широко распахиваются от узнавания.

Скиталица оценивает расстояние до земли, и решает, что спрыгнуть будет легко, но вернуться она уже не сможет. Это ничего. С этим местом уже покончено.

— Идем, — говорит она ему, спускаясь по лестнице. — Собирай вещи. Посмотрим, кто еще тут есть.

* * *

Предатель знает остальных. Судя по всему, они все работали в правлении и были друзьями. Скиталица не знает никого из них по их прежним именам, так что она узнает новые. Компанейский дармоед, закутанный в пестрые тряпки и нити блестящих бусин. Бездомный боевик с коллекцией полуистлевших шляп, собранных с развалин сгоревших зданий. И черствый гангстер с его собственной коллекцией несомненно где-то украденных ценностей.

Наступает момент неловкой тишины, когда все три внезапно осознают, что скиталица — их бывшая королева, но предатель уже привык к ней, и они следуют его привычке не обращать внимание на то, кем она была. Она просто сидит и тихо наблюдает за ними, слушая, как все четверо обмениваются информацией. Похоже, их изгнали во время чистки правительства, хотя бездомный боевик предпочел изгнать себя сам, нежели дожидаться, пока новая Королева не решит, какие пешки оставить, а какие — убрать с доски.

Гангстер извлекает из своих закромов вяленое соленое мясо, не разглашая, где и как он его достал, и впервые за месяцы они с предателем едят что-то помимо консервированных фруктов и овощей. У дармоеда оказываются странные пурпурные баночки с пенистым напитком, а боевик приносит лепешки какого-то плоского хлеба. Она с предателем предлагают жестянки с фруктами на десерт, и все они наслаждаются тем, что можно назвать настоящим ужином.

Они все засыпают у костра, дармоед засыпает первым, оперевшись о бок гангстера, и она с боевиком последними позволяют себе уснуть. Ей нужно куда меньше отдыха, чем ему, но боевик изо всех сил старается бодрствовать, будто бы опасаясь, что она убьет их всех ночью. Ему не следовало бы так опасаться. В конце концов, если бы так все и было, она бы убила предателя в первую же ночь. Но в итоге они оба засыпают, и когда они просыпаются, предатель и гангстер уже стоят на краю большой дюны, переговариваясь о чем-то. Она не вмешивается в их разговор, вместо этого отдыхая у пепелища костра.

Другие объекты прибывают в течение дня, общим числом двенадцать. Остальные оказываются пустыми. Те, кто были внутри них, либо сбежали до того, как их убежища внезапно тронулись с места, или, в одном случае, умерли от голода. Панель с пищей осталась неоткрытой в этом убежище, а последней введенной командой на мониторе была жалобная мольба о помощи. Она с легкостью вскрывает панель и забирает жестянки. Еще больше овощей. Все лучше, чем ничего. И еще упаковка чего-то нового. Она стягивает пластик и открывает картонку, глядя на ряд длинных тонких цилиндров. Эти скиталица уже видела раньше, на экране. Отец большерогого мальчика ими пользовался. Сначала их надо поджечь, а потом вдохнуть. Она достает серебряную зажигалку и имитирует то, что она запомнила из увиденного.

Хорошо, что она одна в комнате-полумесяце, потому что первый вдох у нее выходит настолько неэлегантно, насколько это возможно. Она опирается на консоль, тяжело кашляя, пока ее тело пытается исторгнуть дым. Когда приступ кашля проходит, она смотрит на дымящийся цилиндр с презрением. Она так просто не сдастся.

После еще трех цилиндров она наконец покидает опрокинутую лабораторию. Ее глаза слегка пощипывает от свежего воздуха, но во всяком случае она может спокойно вдыхать и выдыхать дым, не кашляя при этом как последний идиот. Упаковка с остатками аккуратно убрана под одежды.

Предатель подходит к ней. Он больше похож на прежнего себя — его глаза горят решимостью.

— У меня есть план.

— Выкладывай, — говорит она, затягиваясь и вслушиваясь.

* * *

Они начинают с малого. Их всего пятеро, и скиталица не привыкла к тяжелой работе. Во всяком случае, убежища предоставляют им большую часть необходимых материалов. Они разбирают их по частям и начинают строить на самой прочной почве, какую они могут найти поблизости. Под песком оказывается каменная платформа, она-то и становится необходимым для них фундаментом.

Гангстер пропадает в пустыне на несколько дней, но каждый раз возвращаясь, он приносит припасы или сообщает место, где их можно найти. Строительные материалы, пропитание, ткани, одежда, все что угодно, спрятанное глубоко под землей в хранилищах. Зачастую там обнаруживаются кости — останки расы, некогда обитавшей здесь — и они игнорируют их, вынося материалы на поверхность.

Когда первые два здания возведены, к ним присоединяются другие. Предатель всем назначает работу. Большинство из них с Дерса, и большинство избегает ее. Некоторые — с Проспита, и хоть старые розни не забываются, им позволено присоединиться, если они намерены помогать. А потом появляются странные зеленые существа без панцирей и с мягкими черепами. Она не знает, откуда они взялись, но они присоединяются к растущему обществу.

Город поднимается, здание за зданием. Песок сметен прочь, открывая старые дороги и фундаменты, на которых можно строить. Предатель координирует постройку, и большинство прислушивается к нему. Немногие выражают свое недовольство насчет того, что он встал во главе. В таких случаях она просто наблюдает и слушает, ожидая, когда же до них дойдет, что стоит умолкнуть. А если нет? Что же. У нее все еще есть кинжал. И никто не замечает, когда она приходит и уходит. Она знает, как строить королевство. И разногласиям тут не место.

Предатель строит им пятерым новый дом. После бесконечных месяцев житья в палатках это настоящее чудо. Она забирает спальню на самом верхнем этаже, хотя большинство ночей она проводит в комнате предателя. По ночам, до того, как появляется электричество, они проводят свободное время на кухне, играя в карты той колодой, что она нашла давным-давно. Скиталица уже отточила мастерство в тех играх, которым ее научили, но простейшие игры все еще приносят ей больше всего удовольствия. Компанейскому дармоеду, как милому простачку, тяжело даются любые игры, кроме пьяницы, и зачастую они играют вдвоем. Удача чаще всего на ее стороне.

Одной из таких ночей все меняется. Она с легкостью выигрывает седьмой раунд и тасует колоду, деля ее на две стопки. Дармоед открывает туза пик из своей колоды, но прежде чем скиталица успевает открыть свою карту, предатель протягивает руку и подбирает туза. Он крутит его в пальцах, и внезапно это уже не карта.

— Как ты это сделал? — Дармоед берет оружие, обращает его в карту и обратно, но оно уже совсем другое. Когда он проворачивает карту в пальцах, она становится странной серой тростью. Дармоед обращает ее в карту, потом обратно, потом снова в карту. Она забирает карту у него, но сколько бы она ее не крутила, у нее не выходит ничего, кроме туза пик. Как только карта переходит в руки предателя, он проворачивает ее еще разок, и черный лошадиный багор сверкает в свете свечей.

Он оборачивает его туда-обратно еще пару раз, а потом говорит:

— Проныра. Зови меня Пронырой.

Это почти пугает, как это имя ему подходит. Секунду назад он был всего лишь предателем — и вот он уже Проныра, как будто всегда им был. Времена меняются, и она не уверена, что она это одобряет.

* * *

Проходят годы. Они остаются прежними. Городок разрастается и разрастается, пока в один день она не просыпается и не осознает, что он уже превратился в город. Иммигранты прибывают и наполняют город, присоединяются к постройкам, покупкам, житью и умиранию. Нет нужны больше в руководстве Пикового Проныры, они сами собой руководят. Они проводят выборы, назначают мэров, полицейских и политиков.

Банкиры, пекари, портные, жестянщики — все эти мелкие лавки и мастерские появляются тут и там, в аллеях и улочках, растущих все длиннее, чем дальше расползается город. Поначалу они все недостроенные, пахнущие опилками и дустом, и принимают в качестве оплаты что угодно, лишь бы что-нибудь ценное. Они оставались богатыми благодаря Грабителю и всем ценностям, что он вынес из пустыни — банки и ящики с выцветшими этикетками, коробки с иглами, карандашами, медикаментами. Теперь же речь идет о деньгах, настоящих деньгах. Вместо банок ходу монеты.

Одним утром на ее двери появляется платье, сразу после того как первый портной открывает свою мастерскую — красный шелк, скользящий по ее коже, как только она касается его. К вешалке приклеена записка, и она ее читает. Это от Бандита. Он говорит, что нашел им всем подходящую одежду, так что им больше не придется носить оставшееся от мертвецов. Это было больным вопросом для него последние годы, и похоже, его желание наконец исполнилось.

Оно сидит идеально во всех нужных местах, когда она надевает его, оставляя старую одежду в углу комнаты. Учитывая ситуацию, та одежда была вполне приемлемой, но не настолько идеальной, как это. Ее руки пробегают по шелку, и она закрывает глаза в блаженстве. Как же давно это было. Ее королевское убранство давным-давно истлело под пустынным солнцем, но сейчас она снова чувствует себя хоть немного по-прежнему.

Она невольно задумывается, как там ее супруг, а затем сожалеет о том, что вообще задалась этим вопросом, потому что она уже знает ответ. Битва давным-давно закончилась для него. Он уже мертв, так или иначе. Дерс уже вычищен и ждет, когда его заполнит свежая партия солдат. Она обхватывает себя руками. Осталась только одна она. Всех прочих королевских фигур уже нет.

Кроме, возможно, Белого Короля. Она ничего о нем не слышала, хотя она ожидала, что слухи о нем будут бежать повсюду. Уж о ней слухи бежали как лесной пожар, и даже без ее вмешательства. Но о Белом Короле не было слышно и словечка. Даже костей не было. Она надеялась, что он выжил, и может быть, находится сейчас в таком же городе, как и она. Он был единственным, чей ум шагал в ногу с ее собственным, и мысль о его смерти была так же ужасна, как мысль о смерти ее супруга.

Она наконец берет себя в руки и направляется к лестнице. Она видит, как они столпились в прихожей, переговариваясь. Они еще не заметили ее, но ей прекрасно их слышно. Она опирается о перила и слушает их искренний разговор.

— Не знаю, Проныра, работы будет невпроворот. — Бандит скрестил руки на груди, и она видит колоду карт, торчащую из его кармана. У всех теперь есть своя колода, даже у нее. Их колоды работают для них, превращаясь в разнообразную взрывчатку, дробящее оружие и клинки. Ее колода — всего лишь колода карт.

— Да говорю тебе, все получится. — Проныра возбужден и сосредоточен, заостряя внимание на своих словах тычками в воздух. — Никто об этом еще не думал, и нигде не сказано, что это нелегально. Мы будем первыми, и все будет нашим. Можем пока просто играть в карты, пока не найдем кого-то, кто сможет сделать автоматы, и можем придумать какие-нибудь развлечения или еще какую хрень, чтобы их заманить.

— У меня три ящика бренди в подвале, могу еще достать. — Грабителю явно некомфортно в костюме. Он сидит на нем просто замечательно, но ей прекрасно видно, что он просто не привык еще быть одетым. — Люди появятся, если им будет что выпить.

— Тогда выпивка. И музыка. Найди мне пианино, и я заставлю ее петь. — Проныра смотрит на Двойку. — Ну давай, поддержи меня.

— Он может, — говорит Двойка, оттягивая воротник. — А мне точно нельзя другую шляпу?

— Нет. — Голос Бандита в равной степени раздражен и оскорблен. — Нельзя. Нормальная у тебя шляпа. От любой другой у тебя голова смотрится маленькой.

— Пианино я найду. — Грабитель немного улыбается, и на это зрелище страшно смотреть. — Я раньше играл на контрабасе.

Бандит собирается что-то добавить, когда он наконец замечает, что она стоит на лестнице. И как только он ее замечает, остальные присоединяются к нему и поднимают взгляды на нее. К этому она уже привыкла. Она медленно, шаг за шагом, спускается.

— Алкоголь, азартные игры и музыка? Звучит как будто вы планируете вечеринку.

— Что-то вроде того. — Проныра не сводит с нее глаз. Она практически уверена, что он видит в ней то, что она видела в зеркале — бывшую Королеву. В его глазах смешались похоть и ненависть, и ей не следовало бы находить это столь очаровательным.

— Мы открываем казино, — информирует ее Двойка, пока Грабитель и Бандит неотрывно и с беспокойством глядят на нее. Он выглядит несколько печально без его привычных всплесков цвета.

— Казино? Это будет весело. — На подставке для зонтов лежит пачка сигарет, и она угощается одной и протягивает ее Проныре за огоньком. Тот извлекает из-под пиджака зажигалку и прикуривает ей с выражением, какое мягко можно описать как «неприязнь». Она затягивается. — Тогда оставлю вас наедине с вашими планами.

Они ждут, пока она не исчезнет в гостиной, прежде чем продолжить разговор, и теперь до нее долетают только обрывки фраз. Она устраивается у окна, глядя на улицу. Всего лишь месяц назад из окна прекрасно было видно пустыню. Сейчас же — только дома и черно-бело-зеленые толпы, плывущие туда-сюда.

У нее нет имени. Остальные с легкостью нашли себе имена, но у нее нет ничего. Она не Королева, пусть это старое имя и подходит ей время от времени, и она больше не скиталица, хотя это имя и подходит ей больше всего. Единственная карта, оставшаяся в колоде — джокер, но это имя подходит ей с трудом, если вообще подходит. Прочие выбрали себе номера, но и это не для нее. Она не пешка. Она не зеленокожая. Ее статус все еще королевский, пусть ее и убрали с доски.

Если она вскоре не найдет себе имя, она не знает, что же ей делать.

* * *

Они зовут себя Полуночной Бандой. Сначала это было именем их банды, потом — названием группы. Их казино просто называется «Казино», и когда они пристраивают ночной клуб, то называют его «Полночь».

Она время от времени играет на ударных, когда она не против. Поначалу Проныра с Бандитом предлагают ей быть их вокалисткой, но последнее, чего ей хочется — это выделяться. Она просто с ними за компанию. Банда — их организация, не ее. В любом случае, она предпочитает быть в задних рядах. Есть что-то приятное в возможности просто сосредоточится на ритме и выкинуть из головы все лишнее.

На сцене ее зовут Диким Джокером, и очень редко ее зовут так вне сцены. Вне сцены они осторожно обходят ее имя, пока наконец не вынуждены его назвать. Дикий Джокер — не идеально, но на время сойдет, пока она не найдет что-то получше. Проныра поет, Бандит подпевает, а она следит за тактом, потому что она очень в этом хороша.

Проныра пишет большую часть музыки. Он в этом удивительно хорош, хотя он терпеть не может, когда кто-то находится с ним в одной комнате, когда он пишет музыку. Она часто проводит свое время под дверью комнаты, сидит, прислонившись спиной к стене и слушая, как он играет, останавливается, начинает заново, и продолжает часами в том же духе, пытаясь что-то собрать воедино. Остальные проходят мимо, но редко когда останавливаются, и никогда не комментируют ее занятие.

Задумка удается, и уже под конец года они получают наличные вместо банок за выпивку и в качестве ставок. Столики с карточными играми по большей части сами собой управляют, и они добавляют рулетку и игры с костями. Если верить источникам Грабителя, их первый автомат будет установлен уже через пару недель. Это будет не слишком рано, раз уж в других районах города начинают появляться новые казино. Они были здесь первыми, но другие вскоре тоже будут пастись на их полях.

В городе еще достаточно людей, считающих ее пугающей, но постепенно они начинают забывать, что она была кем-то еще до того, как стала ударницей у Полуночной Банды и девушкой Пикового Проныры. Некоторые из них, некогда ладьи и офицеры, иногда пытались заигрывать с ней. Проныра на это плохо реагирует, и даже забавно смотреть на то, как ладья пятится прочь от пешки со складным ножом в руке. Проныра с легкостью ориентируется в новых водах, и зрелище того, как он психует — хорошее напоминание, что он не настолько сдержан, как ему того хотелось бы.

Она постепенно собирает свою долю денег в жестянке в шкафу. Даже ей не понятно, что же она будет с ними делать, она знает только то, что ей это само придет в голову. По большинству она тратит их на сигареты, иногда — на новое платье, когда покрой и цвет старого успевают ей надоесть. Ее палец все еще чувствуется голым, хоть она и не носила на нем кольца уже многие годы. Ее постель остается застеленной большую часть ночей, и крепче всего ей спится, когда лицо Проныры утыкается ей в спину. Она счастлива с Пронырой — настолько, насколько это можно назвать счастьем. Должно быть, это и есть хорошая жизнь. Ей только хотелось бы, чтобы она не была такой скучной. Ей только хотелось бы, чтобы они посвящали ее в свои планы, а не заставляли ее угадывать их. Но если бы желания были лошадьми, она уже была бы окружена Конями со всех сторон.

Она ждет, как и ждала уже годами, ждет, когда что-нибудь еще явится и заставит ее почувствовать себя целой.

* * *

Один за другим появляются подражатели, но большинству из них хватает совести попытаться найти свою идею, свою собственную фишку для приманивания посетителей. В «Точке» каждый час особые напитки, когда как в «Мертвом Грузе» — дресс-код и пара очень активных вышибал. «Средний Ряд», впрочем, заходит чересчур далеко — открывает казино, ночной клуб, а потом имеет наглость заявиться в «Полночь» и пытаться переманить завсегдатаев.

Они не посвящают Дикую в свои планы, но уши у нее все-таки имеются, и она умеет ими пользоваться. И когда они собираются поздно ночью, чтобы разобраться со своей проблемой раз и навсегда, она появляется на лестнице с кинжалом в руках и в единственной своей паре брюк. Бандит одалживает ей запасное пальто, и все они ведут себя так, будто так все и было спланировано с самого начала. Грабитель быстро просвящает ее в план, пока они направляются на машине в сторону «Среднего Ряда», клуба, внаглую крадущего у «Полуночи» вместо того, чтобы просто вдохновляться. Проныра дает ей пистолет и велит не делать никаких глупостей.

Через несколько часов «Среднего Ряда» уже нет, и последний член их банды уже нашпигован пулями крайне разъяренного Бандита. Его рукав нужно будет немного заштопать, а его запасное пальто нуждается в химчистке благодаря Дикой и тому, как она несколько легкомысленно оказалась слишком близко к перерезанной ею глотке одного из членов банды. Они с Бандитом перешагивают через обломки, оставленные взрывчаткой Двойки, и собираются с остальными. Проныра тоже был немного занят, и теперь они идеально подходят друг другу — оба в кровавых пятнах на одежде и лицах.

Они оставляют здание догорать, а трупы в красно-желтых униформах — сложенными снаружи, как предупреждение всем остальным, до чего может довести имитация в знак лести. Когда они приезжают домой, она поднимается наверх переодеться и замочить пальто Бандита в холодной воде. Она едва успевает стянуть пальто, когда в ее дверь стучат. Она оставляет пальто в кресле и открывает дверь, и оказывается в объятиях Проныры. Это первый раз, когда они остаются в ее комнате вместо его, и этот раз гораздо лучше, чем все прочие, куда более дикий и необузданный. Он оставляет следы его мелких острых зубов по всему ее панцирю и извивается в ее руках, когда она придавливает его шею одной рукой. На его щеках остаются засохшие следы крови, когда он наконец засыпает у нее под боком, и она водит по ним пальцем, пока кровь частичка за частичкой не сходит.

Их сообщение не доходит с первого раза, и через неделю они снова садятся в машину и направляются в сторону «Одиннадцати Долей». Они списали даже дизайн их казино, и убивать несчастных имитаторов даже приятно. Проспитианцы выставили против Дикой ладью, вооруженную хлыстом. Хлыст оказывается впечатляющим, и после того, как Дикая сносит ладье голову метко посланной пулей, она забирает хлыст себе. Его рукоять сидит в ее ладони так же удобно, как рукоять пистолета, и она позволяет хлысту свернуться и развернуться в ее руках, когда она прицеливается и резким движением руки отправляет длинный черный фол обмотаться вокруг чужой шеи и задушить его до смерти.

Грабитель срывает дверь сейфа голыми руками, и они загружают деньги и контрабанду в багажник. Двойка исчезает без каких-либо объяснений и только появляется, когда Бандит достает рацию и рявкает ему поторопиться, пока они не уехали без него. Он появляется с полупустой колодой в кармане, и когда они уезжают, клуб рассыпается в щепки и обломки кирпичей, и оставшийся на его месте шар огня ярко освещает ночь. Она закуривает и смотрит, как вспышка взрыва угасает, и оранжевое пламя сменяет ее, наполняя ночь светом.

Проныра снова приходит к ней, прежде чем она успевает даже развязать пояс пальто, и на сей раз они даже до кровати не добираются. Они задирают ее платье выше бедер и прижимаются к двери, Проныра снова кусает ее своими мелкими острыми зубками. Она жива, у нее на языке привкус крови, в ее руках Проныра, и она чувствует, как будто она и вправду Дикая, пусть и всего лишь на несколько мгновений. Он признается ей в любви в неловких обрывочных фразах в порыве страсти, и когда все кончено, он помогает ей стереть бусинки крови, пролитые его зубами в возбуждении.

Она ждет, пока он не заснет, прежде чем осторожно выскользнуть из его рук и спуститься по лестнице. В доме тихо, когда она садится у окна и смотрит на город. Луна сегодня полная и розовая, и освещает все темные уголки города. Это место — не дом, но день за днем она начинает чувствовать себя здесь как дома. Эта мысль окатывает ее как ледяной водой. Это место меняет ее.

На следующий день она забирает свои деньги и направляется к ювелиру.

* * *

По городу ходит миллион слухов. Слухи о странных технологиях, слухи о войне, слухи о порталах в иные миры, похожие на этот, но населенные мягкотелыми бледными существами, и другие, что являются домом для зеленокожих существ. Львиная их доля в лучшем случае предположения — или полузабытые воспоминания, раздутые до невозможности.

Ходят слухи, что в городе появилась новая банда. Они непохожи на Полуночную Банду. У них нет ни казино, ни ночного клуба. Они взламывают сейфы без взрывчатки и двигаются так быстро, что камеры безопасности их не видят. Все это больше похоже на бред собачий, пока Бандит не приходит домой с полицейским рапортом. Как оказалось, газеты не делали из мухи слона. Банковское хранилище, запертое и охраняемое всю ночь, оказалось на утро пустым. Замок был невредим, и камеры ничего не поймали. Один из охранников доложил, что после полуночи слышал чей-то смех, но списал это на паранойю.

Она позволяет им увлечься обсуждением. Строить предположения — интересно, но на ее взгляд, в этом нет особого смысла. Время покажет, что им нужно. Вместо рассуждений она просто ждет их следующей работы, раскладывая пасьянс в одиночку или играя в пьяницу с Двойкой, или в червы, когда остальные в настроении для пары-тройки партий. Это не шахматы, но она знает, что ей не стоит испытывать судьбу с этой игрой. Она и так достаточно ее испытывает, когда она стреляет в луну три раза подряд, и Бандит с Грабителем сдают свои карты.

Все идет коту под хвост, как обычно это происходит — когда дела в кои-то веки идут на лад. Проныра наверху, что-то колотит молотком, а Грабитель с Двойкой ушли за покупками к ужину. Она играет в пьяницу с Бандитом, договорившись, что когда они закончат с этой игрой, она сыграет пару партий в бридж с ним. Он кладет валета бубей, она — даму пик, и когда она уже собирает карты, в комнату влетает Проныра и бросает что-то на стол.

Это ее кольцо, вернее, то, что от него осталось. А она-то думала, что Проныра там стол ломает, или еще что. Вместо этого он разбивал ее кольцо на кусочки. Жемчужины уже раздроблены вдребезги, золото погнуто. Она берет его пальцами, и Бандит просто поднимается и выходит из комнаты, прежде чем его втянут в эти разборки.

— Я нашел это в твоем пальто, — говорит Проныра, и его голос просто истекает ненавистью. — Сколько ты за это заплатила? Кто был настолько сумасшедшим, чтобы это сделать?

Она едва его слушает. Ее взгляд застыл на раздробленном кольце. Оно было у нее от силы месяц, и она носила его только когда была уверена, что в полном одиночестве, что было практически никогда. Она доплатила, чтобы его сделал зеленый ювелир, доплатила, чтобы его сделали втайне и заставила их пообещать не показывать этот дизайн никому. Оно было почти идеальным, и когда она его носила, она снова чувствовала себя в порядке.

И Проныра это все разрушил.

— Эй! — кричит он, с силой опуская кулак на стол, пытаясь привлечь ее внимание к себе. Она отрывает взгляд назад к нему, прочь от искореженных останков ее реплики. — Я с тобой разговариваю!

Она поднимается. Слишком поздно до Проныры доходит, что она вырвалась из оцепенения. Если он полон ненависти, ее переполняет гнев. Ее голос холоднее льда, когда она наконец произносит:

— Что ты забыл в моих карманах?

— А нахрена тебе это ебучее кольцо?! — огрызается Проныра, отказываясь поддаваться на угрозу.

— Это не твое дело, Проныра.

— Это мое дело, если я не могу тебе доверять! Ты должна была прикрывать мне спину, а не заниматься чем ты там, по-твоему, занимаешься.

— Чем я, по-моему, занимаюсь? — Она делает шаг в его сторону, только чтобы увидеть, как Проныра отступает на шаг назад. — По-моему, я просто сижу в стороне и даю тебе разобраться со всем, как и делала еще с того дня, как мы встретились в пустыне. А чем же, Проныра, по-твоему, я занимаюсь?

Может быть, в другой раз он бы отступил, но она не уверена, что вообще верит, что это возможно. Проныра никогда не умел отступать. Даже когда он был Джеком Нуаром, он отступал только тогда, когда был абсолютно уверен, что в наступлении ему не победить.

— А по-моему, ты все еще сохнешь по ебучему Дерсу! По-моему, ты втайне заказала свое колечко, потому что никак не можешь забыть и двигаться дальше!

— Может, для тебя изгнание и было в чем-то благословением, Джек, но я потеряла все. Мою корону, моего мужа, мой город — все! — Она не хотела исходить на эмоции, но все же докатилась, эмоций из нее сейчас плещется больше, чем она чувствовала за последние годы.

— Меня зовут Пронырой! — С последними словами она зашла слишком далеко, и он стоит с оскаленными зубами и пеной у рта. — А все, что ты потеряла? Мужа, которому изменяла, город, который предала-

— Я никогда не предавала Дерс! — Она почти готова его ударить, и ее сдерживает только мысль, что после того, как она его ударит, слов больше не останется. — Я выиграла нам войну! Я сняла Белого Короля с доски!

— Ты бы могла убить его тысячу раз, но не сделала этого! Пока мы там сражались на войне, ты трахалась с врагом! — Проныра уже перешел на личности, и она не ожидала, что дойдет до этого. — Все чего ты добилась — это себя с доски сняла!

— Ты правда думаешь, это все, что я сделала? Ты думаешь, это было так легко? — И внезапно она понимает, что он действительно так и думает. Неудивительно, что ему так легко ее ненавидеть. — Я любила моего мужа. Я пожертвовала своей верностью, лишь бы он победил. Я пожертвовала всем, лишь бы Белые проиграли.

Она поднимает испорченное кольцо, и его взгляд сам собой мечется к нему. В них пылает ненависть, но… здесь есть что-то еще. Что-то, что она узнает. Когда она наконец осознает это, ее обжигает чуть ли до кости.

— Ты примерял его? — говорит она, и он мгновенно меняется в лице, на секунду по нему пробегает вина и шок, сменяясь негодованием. — Так и есть. Ты примерял мое кольцо. Ты думал, оно настоящее-

— Пошла ты нахер! — Это все, что удается выдавить Проныре. Вот и вышел его маленький секрет, и этот секрет оказался гораздо больше, чем она себе представляла.

— Поэтому ты и построил этот город? Это твоя дерьмовая попытка стать хоть чем-то большим, чем ты есть? Пешка, считающая себя выше того, чтобы носить униформу? — Даже если бы она могла подавить злорадство в своем голосе, она бы не стала этого делать. Годами она была на его стороне, годами она позволяла ему быть во главе, и в итоге все, чего он на самом деле хотел — это быть ею. — Даже будь это кольцо настоящим, на тебе оно бы не сработало. Ты на это не способен.

— Да я бы был в десять раз лучше тебя, будь я правителем! В тысячу! — Он едва ли не кричит на нее, и она знает, что отступать уже некуда. Они зашли слишком далеко. Такие слова забрать уже нельзя. — И я бы это сделал без этих блядских униформ, и не продавая себя, как последняя шлюха-

Проныра не успевает закончить, потому что она дает ему пощечину, достаточно сильную, чтобы заставить его рухнуть как подкошенного. Он тянется к своей колоде карт, но кобура ее пистолета пристегнута к ее бедру, и она успевает дотянуться быстрее и целится ему в голову. Было бы очень легко прикончить его за ту последнюю фразу.

Но она этого не делает. Вместо этого она метко пинает его в ребра, вышибая из него дух. Карты разлетаются по полу: туз пик, шестерка червей, тройка крестей и младший джокер.

— Ты был пешкой, Джек. И ты никогда не станешь ничем другим. Сколько бы денег ты ни заработал, сколько бы людей ты ни убил, ты всегда будешь самой низшей фигурой на доске. А я всегда буду твоим Величеством, сколько бы колец ты ни разбил.

Она роняет кольцо ему на грудь и уходит. Проныра мечется на полу, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Она выходит, хлопнув за собой дверью.

Бандит уже ждет ее в прихожей. Справа от него на полу лежит сумка, на ней — ее хлыст, свернутый кольцом. Он ничего не говорит, только бросает взгляд сначала на сумку, потом на нее. Наверное, ей стоит поблагодарить его. В конце концов, если бы он не собрал ее вещи, она бы просто вылетела из дома без них. Но он ей не друг. И никогда им не был.

Она забирает сумку и хлыст и выходит.

* * *

Она идет. Идет как можно дальше. Идет по улице, мимо домов и магазинов, мимо закрытых на день ночных клубов. Она даже не обращает внимания, куда она идет. Ее сердце колотится, а кровь еще кипит.

Бывшая Королева, бывший член Полуночной Банды, везде бывшая — она обнаруживает себя стоящей в совершенно незнакомой местности. Перед ней стоит мост, а под ним — медленно текущая река. Туда-сюда бегут машины, и она направляется по тротуару, двигаясь практически по прямой. По ту сторону реки здания стоят куда реже.

Она понятия не имеет, куда она идет. Не то чтобы у нее были друзья, у которых можно было бы остановиться. Самым близким к понятию «друзья», что у нее было, была Полуночная Банда, и то они не были ей друзьями. Они были друзьями Проныры. У нее нет друзей. У нее даже нет ее прежних союзников. Все, что у нее есть — враги да люди, которые больше ее не знают.

Через какое-то время пустыня вплывает в поле зрения, странного цвета пески выглядывают между небоскребами и аллейками. Там стоят еще здания, полу-построенные, расширяющие город все глубже в пустыню. Она проходит мимо них и направляется напрямик в пески. Прошли годы с тех пор, как она забредала так далеко, с тех пор, как ее ноги касались песка вместо бетона, дерева или ковров, но она все равно находит опору в сыпучем песке. И она идет, пока не выходят звезды, пока сияющий шар света, оставшийся от города, не становится все меньше и меньше вдали. Тогда, когда она не может больше идти, она ложится на песок, зажигает сигарету и смотрит в небо.

Она так устала, так зла и так потеряна. Что же ей теперь делать? Найти работу? Работать в магазине и продавать что-нибудь? Взять молоток и научиться строить дома? Она не знает, как это делать. Черт побери, ее вывели как Королеву. Она умеет сражаться, умеет убивать, умеет любить, умеет планировать, но ни от чего из этого ей сейчас толку нет. Ничем из этого ей за еду не заплатить.

От этого хочется плакать. Но плакать Королеве не подобает, даже если она больше не правитель, так что она просто устраивается в темноте и пытается уснуть.

Что-то появляется рядом с ней. За городом так темно. От города доносится слабый свет, и ее сигарета тлеет вишневым огоньком, но этого недостаточно, чтобы рассмотреть что-либо, только смутные силуэты. Кто-то стоит прямо перед ней, и ее рука сама собой тянется к пистолету.

— Я слышал, вы ищете работу, — говорит он, и его голос настолько знакомый, что от него у нее по спине бегут мурашки.

— Я вас знаю. — Она пытается разглядеть его лицо получше, но все, что она видит — смутный силуэт чего-то. Скорее всего, маски. Это бы объяснило, почему его голос звучит немного не так, почему она никак не может его узнать.

— Я ищу кого-то с вашими талантами. Меня зовут Лорд Инглиш. Я — глава Суконников. — Человек в маске качает головой, пока говорит, будто обдумывает что-то. — Я могу предоставить вам все, что необходимо.

Она затягивается, и вишенка разгорается в темноте ярче. Это и вправду маска, черная, гладкая, без каких-либо черт лица. Она даже не может разглядеть его глаза. Его тело плотно закутано в зеленую шинель со множеством странных заплаток. Он высок и широк в плечах. Она успевает посмотреть на него только несколько секунд, пока ее легкие не становятся полны дымом. Она выдыхает и обдумывает его предложение.

— У меня не так уж и много опыта в ограблении банков.

— У меня уже есть взломщики сейфов. Мне нужен кто-то с опытом устранения соперников. — Он сдвигается и кладет ей что-то на колени. Бывшая Королева подбирает это и прищуривается. Это визитка. В темноте ей не видно, что на ней написано. — Обдумайте мое предложение этой ночью.

Когда она поднимает взгляд с визитки, его уже нет. Куда бы он ни делся, он не просто ушел. Вся эта ситуация ее беспокоит. Она крутит визитку в пальцах, потом прячет ее в сумку, сворачивается в комок и пытается уснуть.

Она просыпается на рассвете, чувствуя лишь усталость, жажду и общее раздражение. Вытерев песок из глаз, она замечает лежащую за спиной фляжку. Она открывает ее и принюхивается. Это вода. Вкус только подтверждает это, и она едва не осушает фляжку одним махом. Потом она снова осматривает визитку. На ней указано направляться на запад через пустыню, чтобы город был по правую руку от нее, пока она не увидит стоящее особняком поместье. Это глупо. Нет никаких гарантий, что это не какая-то хитровыдуманная ловушка, или что этот Лорд Инглиш тот, за кого он себя выдает.

Но альтернативы все же хуже. Она убирает визитку, подбирает свои вещи и направляется на запад, спиной к восходящему солнцу.

* * *

Она горит. Словами этого не описать. Она горит и едва может держать себя в руках. Когда она смотрит на себя, когда она в силах открыть глаза, все, что она видит — зеленое пламя, пляшущее на ее черной коже. Боль невыносима. Ее предупреждали, что будет больно, но она не поняла их.

Над ней стоит кто-то новый. Желтая шляпа с девяткой, квадратная челюсть и длинный шрам, пересекающий его лицо. Он что-то говорит ей, но она не понимает ни слова. Она даже не в силах говорить, пока пламя течет, горит, вопит в ее венах. Единственная причина, по которой она еще не рыдает от боли — потому что болит настолько, что она едва может дышать.

Человек снова что-то говорит, и она ахает, когда что-то шлепает по ее коже. Пламя не угасает, но притухает достаточно, чтобы она могла вскрикнуть. Вдохнуть. Вслушаться.

Звучат слова. Больше похожие на «гнев», «жжет», «снег» и «время». Но они не сходятся вместе и кажутся ей бессмысленными. Огонь возвращается, он горит горячо и ярко, и она невольно выгибается, чувствуя, как все ее мышцы скручивает спазмом. У нее нет ни грамма контроля, и ох как же от этого было бы горько, но она даже двух мыслей связать не может в этот момент.

Холод возвращается, и она открывает глаза. Она стоит прямо перед ней. Ее собственное лицо глядит прямо на нее, на ее голове красуется черная шляпа. Две пары почти идентичных глаз пересекаются взглядами, и та, что пылает огнем, открывает рот, пытаясь спросить другую, настоящая ли она или нет, но ни слова не выходит.

— Держись, — произносят губы, ее губы, и эти глаза замирают на ней как можно дольше. — Держись.

Комната меняется, и она извивается от боли в пламени. Она пытается держаться, но все вокруг нее в огне, и она едва может дышать. Огонь пляшет в уголках рта, в уголках глаз, и перед ней снова возникает лицо. Это Белый Король. Его лицо было чем-то повреждено, длинный изогнутый шрам тянется вдоль его шеи, заканчиваясь ровно под его правым глазом. Под шрамом будто движется свет, пульсирующий свет, который как будто затягивает ее внутрь. Смотреть на его лицо — будто умирать.

Она крепко зажмуривается, медленно дыша и просто держась. Внезапно ее окружает холодом, и ее глаза распахиваются. Она лежит в ванной, полной льда, и человек в желтой шляпе снова смотрит на нее. Белый Король бесследно пропал, как и другая версия ее самой. От благословенного холода она чуть не плачет от облегчения. Зеленый человек просто берет еще один пакет льда и высыпает его в ванну, и она наконец отпускает и теряет сознание, пока язычки пламени все еще пляшут на ее коже.

* * *

Человека в бело-желтой шляпе зовут Швом. На его лице нет шрама, и он не помнит ни ее, ни ванну со льдом, но он с ней порядочен. Шов — портной и доктор в одном лице, и это кажется довольно странным сочетанием занятий, пока он не замечает, что и тот, и другой пользуются иглой с нитью.

Она является не последней. Похоже, что этот загадочный и постоянно отсутствующий Лорд Инглиш собирает большую банду. Никто из них не знает, как он выглядит, так как он любит появляться в темноте. Они все сходятся на том, что он носит некую маску. Она понятия не имеет почему. Может быть, она дает ему силу. Что это на самом деле значит, так это то, что они предоставлены сами себе, пока он бог знает где и занимается бог знает чем.

Поместье величественное и просторное, и под завязку набито часами. Их тиканье странным образом умиротворяет — несомненно, побочный эффект ее трансформации. Размеренный ход времени — как прохладное течение реки, и если судить по лицу Шва, к нему это тоже относится.

Она уже встретила нескольких из них. Четверка — миниатюрный Клевер, еще привыкает к своим силам, но уже через полчаса будет ими злоупотреблять. Десятка — дородный увалень по имени Козел, дружелюбный и мягкий. У пятерки еще нет имени, но его сходство с акулой просто неотразимое. Одиннадцатый, похоже, остановился на Спичке в качестве имени, и он уже расположил себя к ней, всегда имея при себе спички, когда ей нужно закурить.

У них уже появляется лидер. Семерка присоединился незадолго до нее. Судя по всему, он уравновешен и просто прирожденный лидер. Он решил назвать себя в честь своего оружия. Идея неплохая, но она уже знает, что Хлыст ей не подойдет, неважно, как бы хорошо ни ложился он в руку.

— Вот, примерь-ка. — Шов вручает ей плащ. В отличие от остальных, это длинный черный тренчкот, немного переливающийся зеленым на складках. Она надевает его. Он немного великоват в плечах, и Шов говорит ей стоять смирно, пока он прикалывает спину булавками и намечает, где ему надо ушить. Он проговаривает с полным ртом булавок:

— Уже подобрала себе имя?

Стоя с раскинутыми руками, она возвращается мыслями на пару дней назад, когда ее кожа горела, а тело разрывалось на части. Тогда она уловила несколько слов, и ни одно из них тогда не имело смысла. Но теперь она потихоньку начинает связывать ниточки воедино.

— Еще нет, — признает она, и, повинуясь указаниям Шва, послушно поворачивается. Шов втыкает еще несколько булавок, а потом говорит ей снять плащ и отдать ему. Он вешает его на манекен, рядом со странной переливающейся полуготовой лоскутной работой, и открывает довольно большую круглую коробку. Внутри оказывается черная шляпа, с восьмеркой по центру.

— Вот, примерь-ка еще это. — Он передает ей шляпу, и она крутит ее в руках, прежде чем опустить на голову. Сидит просто идеально. — Ну как, хорошо сидит?

— Хорошо, — соглашается она, поворачивая голову в разные стороны. Шляпа должна бы закрывать ее поле зрения, но не делает этого — ее широкие поля слегка приподняты, чтобы дать ей достаточно обзора.

— Позови Козла. Его жилет надо еще подогнать. — Шов втыкает оставшиеся булавки назад в подушечку. Она выходит из дверей-

-и оказывается в пяти футах в стороне от нее. На полу — лужа воды в том месте, где она должна была бы стоять, а по лестнице катится вниз пустое ведро. Клевер стоит тут секунду, прикрывая рукой рот, чтобы скрыть его смешок, а потом пропадает и он. Вода, явно предназначенная для нее, оказалась потраченной вникуда.

Шов выглядывает из двери, стараясь не наступить в лужу.

— Удобный трюк.

— Да. — Она провожает взглядом направление, в котором исчез Клевер, и ее разум возвращается к тем словам. — Снеговик.

— Что?

— Зови меня Снеговик, — повторяет она. Имя сидит на ней как влитое. Как ее хлыст. Как ее шляпа.

* * *

Здесь все совершенно не так, как в Полуночной Банде. Поначалу она ведет себя как обычно, пытаясь по-тихому отсидеться в уголке. Она настолько привыкла быть отдельно от всего, что она понятия не имеет, как вести себя по-другому.

Шов отказывается оставлять ее в одиночестве. Если она сидит одна, он подтаскивает стул рядом и заводит беседу, пока она просто не вынуждена ему отвечать. Снеговик не знает, столько лет Шву, но у него манеры сорокалетнего, любезного, но слегка раздраженного всем на свете. Он не возражает, что она курит, хоть и запрещает ей этим заниматься в его мастерской, так как не хочет, чтобы из-за нее все насквозь пропахло табаком.

Лорд Инглиш закончил собирать свою команду, решив, что пятнадцать — это их магическое число. Его все еще нигде не видно, но поместье постоянно забито, постоянно чем-то занято, невзирая на время суток. Стоит спуститься вниз в семь утра — Чесотка уже на кухне, поглощает энную чашку кофе, пока Вялый пьет свой утренний чай, два часа дня — Четвертак со Следом играют в пул в зале, после полуночи — Яичница с Печенькой дерутся в кухне за последний кусочек торта.

Поначалу она терпеть не может всех этих интрузий. Она привыкла быть одной и в покое. Теперь же раскладывание пасьянса в одиночку каким-то образом неизменно превращается в партию червей, Жмурик кричит, что Чесотка жульничает, Спичка в сердцах дает Козлу тумака на середине игры и оказывается в бассейне две недели спустя, а Клевер пролетает через всю игру с тремя пенни и все равно каким-то образом срывает куш. Или что должно было быть тихим завтраком заканчивается тем, что Плавник кусает Яичницу, и Шву приходится его латать, пока Чесотка меняет все шляпы местами. Это начинает ее раздражать, а потом в какой-то момент, на который она не обратила внимание, это становится уже привычным, трогательным даже.

Она замечает за собой, что все чаще и чаще добровольно ищет компании Лома. Иногда ей даже кажется, что она, Шов и Лом — единственные вменяемые люди во всем поместье. Или, во всяком случае, единственные, кто придерживаются линейных временных линий. Лом ухитряется быть компетентным, не скатываясь при этом в тиранию, и так как Лорд Инглиш предпочитает держаться от них на расстоянии, управление домом ложится на плечи Лома. Когда ей надоедают близнецы, в очередной раз рвущие дыру во времени в гостиной, или Клевер, требующий ото всех отгадывать его загадки, прежде чем он вернет им их нижнее белье, она находит Лома, и они болтают обо всякой чепухе. О делах в городе, о кино, о музыке, о политике, обо всех нормальных вещах, на которые раньше у нее не хватало времени.

Это Лом вручает ей мундштук, хотя на самом деле он от Лорда Инглиша.

— Он говорит, ты знаешь, что с ним делать.

Снеговик зажимает его между пальцами, на секунду задумываясь, не похожие ли у него свойства, как у лома. Потом, почти по наитию, она крутит его в пальцах. Она сотни раз пробовала это с колодой кард, и ни один раз ничего не происходило.

В первый раз, когда она крутит мундштук в пальцах, она чуть не роняет его, когда в ее руках внезапно оказывается копье. Лом более чем удивлен, увидев, что это сработало. Она держит копье, обращает его обратно, потом еще раз, чтобы убедиться, что это не было случайностью. Но нет, это не случайность. Более того, во второй раз копье оказывается сбалансировано для нее, удобно и легко укладываясь ей в руку.

— Как, черт возьми, ты это делаешь? — спрашивает Лом. Она передает ему копье. В его руках оно остается копьем, как бы он его ни крутил. Она показывает ему, как это делать, но все бесполезно. Он не может его обратить.

— Раньше я так не могла, — говорит она, вставляя сигарету в кончик, чтобы посмотреть, как он работает. Лом достает зажигалку, чтобы прикурить ей. — Кажется, что-то изменилось, когда я стала такой же, как и вы.

Она знает только со слов Шва — чем бы то, через что она прошла, ни было, с другими такого не случалось. Их способности врожденные, с ними легко ужиться. Ее же было суровым испытанием. Но в то же время это может быть просто последствием ее сил. Она не уверена, верит ли она, что вселенной наступит конец с ее смертью, но звучит как неплохая сказка.

Лом защелкивает откинутую крышку на место и убирает зажигалку.

— Как по мне, довольно удобно.

Он прав. Она затягивается и дает дыму выскользнуть сквозь приоткрытые губы.

* * *

Она всегда там, где нужна. Так работают ее силы. Это она и делает. Сейчас она нужна в этом переулке, глядя в спины четырем здоровякам. Она их знает. Они из Проходной Линии. Змеиных Глаз нигде не видно, вместо него Девятый Вагон, судя по всему, угрожает тому бедняге, кого они загнали в угол.

— -дело, но это конец. Надо было тебе держаться своего дружка. — Она слышит знакомый треск револьвера Девятого Вагона. Звучит как будто он собирается поиграть в русскую рулетку с тем, кого он там поймал. Рулетка — это скорее стиль Шестерок, но Вагон никогда не чурался плагиата. — Думаешь, удача на твоей стороне?

Снеговик не видит из-за спин пары белых ладей по бокам от Вагона, но она прекрасно слышит этот до боли знакомый язвительный тон. Даже когда он окружен, Проныра все равно говорит так, будто преимущество на его стороне.

— Мне не нужна удача.

Она могла бы ускользнуть. Проныра крепок, но четверо на одного — шансов слишком мало, особенно когда на доске две ладьи. Все-таки он всего лишь пешка. Но время принесло ее сюда для чего-то. И как бы она ни была зла на Проныру… она все-таки задолжала ему кое-что.

Вагон поднимает револьвер, и она поднимает свой, целясь ему в плечо. Она не хотела бы нечаянно убить Проныру в попытке спасти. Это было бы просто расточительно. Вагон падает, как только пуля попадает в него, и когда первая ладья разворачивается, она разворачивает хлыст и щелкает им, оборачивая им шею здоровенного ублюдка. Он спотыкается, когда хлыст впивается в шею, и падает в другую ладью. Одно резкое движение — и его толстая шея сломана. Хлыст застревает, и она бросает его, не желая тратить время и терять преимущество, пытаясь вернуть свое второе оружие. Вместо этого она вынимает сигарету из мундштука, переворачивает его в копье и вонзает его во вторую ладью.

Проныра не теряет времени даром. Другая пешка падает с горлом, перерезанным одной из верных карт Проныры. И пока Вагон пытается подняться на ноги, Проныра прокручивает свой туз пик в руке и разбивает Вагону череп. Получается не очень быстро, и она успевает стянуть свой хлыст с шеи ладьи, пока он окрашивает тротуар красным. Она сворачивает хлыст на руке и всаживает три пули второй ладье в голову, пока тот барахтается.

Она уже несколько месяцев не видела Проныру. Он почти не изменился. Он с головы до ног в крови, по большей части Вагоновой, но его это ничуть не волнует. Он больше старается стереть кровь со своего лошадиного багра.

— Успел, блять, в последнюю секунду, Бандит, — рычит он, все еще не сводя глаз с трупа.

— Привет, Проныра, — говорит она, и он наконец поднимает на нее взгляд вместо того, чтобы продолжать принимать ее за Бандита. У него заплыл глаз. Похоже, Проходная Линия хорошенько нам ним поработали. Но шок в его целом глазу отрадно видеть.

— Ты- — говорит он и сам себя останавливает. Проныра даже не может заставить себя выплюнуть то фальшивое имя, которое он ей дал. Оно никогда не шло ей, не идет и теперь.

— Снеговик, — поправляет она его, и вытягивает копье из тела ладьи. Снеговик прокручивает его, упиваясь повторным выражением шока на лице Проныры. Возможно, его спасение потом горько ей отзовется, но прямо сейчас оно оплачивается ровно так, как ей того хочется. На кончике ее мундштука остается кровь, и она подходит ближе к Проныре, чтобы вытереть ее об его пиджак. Пылающая ненависть и возмущение снова всплывают на поверхность, и она просто улыбается в ответ.

— Увидимся.

Время уносит ее, оставляя Проныру наедине с его трупами.

* * *

Нет худа без добра, пусть в данный момент так и не кажется. В данный момент это скорее даже не «худо», а «полный пиздец всему».

Она видит, как трещит небо, когда поворачивает голову и смотрит в окно — мир трещит по швам, и сквозь волны собственной боли она слышит грохот землетрясений. Ее глаза не хотят фокусироваться, так что они вяло скользят по молниям, по чернильно-темным тучам, пока Лом не орет на нее, чтобы она перестала расслабляться и обратила на него внимание.

Выстрел в живот. Вот что это было. Ей еще чертовски повезло, потому что выстрел в живот не убивает сразу. Чуть повыше, и она бы захлебнулась собственной кровью. Еще чуть повыше, и она бы даже не захлебывалась. Она просто была бы мертва, и вся вселенная была бы мертва вместе с ней. Но пуля попала в яблочко, и в ее животе теперь дыра, истекающая кровью и зеленым огнем, и впереди ее ждут еще часы этого.

Боль прокатывается волной сквозь нее снова и снова, тяжелый пульс выбивается из ритма ее сердцебиения, ее кожа горит, а мозг просто хочет отключиться и дать кому-нибудь другому с этим разбираться. Слышать, будто ты можешь прикончить весь мир своей смертью — это одно, а лежать и смотреть, как небо рушится на глазах — это совсем другое.

Ограбление просто не имеет права настолько пойти прахом. Все было просто, зашли и вышли, и никаких свидетелей не было бы, пойди все по плану. Но у Шестерок были те же планы, что и у Суконников, и прежде чем они что-либо поняли, они оказались втянуты в перестрелку. Она убрала 33 и 8 и уже направлялась за 21, когда она почувствовала, как время тянет ее. Время никогда не подводило ее, так что когда оно потянуло, она последовала, ожидая, что появится именно там, где была нужна. Снеговик оказалась прямо перед дулом пистолета 00.

Она истекает кровью на последние проекты Шва. Если его бесит, когда она курит в его мастерской, он будет в ярости, когда увидит, что она испортила все его раскроенные запасные пиджаки, над которыми он работал. Запасная каирская шинель Лорда Инглиша лежит у ее головы, и цвета безостановочно мерцают и переливаются. Ее взгляд плывет по ним, и один за другим цвета перестают мерцать, сменяясь чернотой.

Лом дает ей пощечину. Перед глазами на секунду белеет, но когда ее зрение проясняется, Лом стоит перед ней и приказывает ей прекращать вести себя как гребанная принцесса и взять себя в руки. Она пытается сказать ему, что никогда и не была принцессой — только Королевой — но слова не выходят, и Шов велит Лому быть с ней полегче, потому что он все еще достает пулю. Она пытается сесть прямо, чтобы посмотреть, но вдыхает слишком глубоко, и боль пронизывает все ее существо насквозь, так что все, что она может — это лечь и ждать, пока не пройдет боль, или пока она не умрет, или пока не случится что-нибудь третье.

Снеговик выбирает третье. Шов вытаскивает пулю и заштопывает ее, и Лом продолжает на нее кричать, пока трещины в небе не гаснут, а земля не перестает дрожать, после чего он перестает кричать и просто говорит ей держаться, пока Жмурик не вернется с медикаментами. Она теряет сознание до того, как они прибывают, но когда она снова приходит в себя, в ее руке уже торчит капельница, а Шов дремлет в кресле у стола. Она ждет немного, чтобы убедиться, что он крепко спит, потом медленно, морщась, садится. Снеговик вытягивает капельницу и роняет иглу на пол. На этот раз небо не раскалывается пополам, да и земля не встряхивается, когда она поднимается на ноги и медленно пересекает комнату. Ее вещи лежат на стуле, и она надевает их, надевает шляпу, прячет пистолет в карман плаща. Потом она идет на риск и позволяет времени унести ее туда, где ей нужно быть.

Держаться на ногах тяжело. Ей не следовало бы даже ожидать перестрелки, не в одиночку, но она все равно идет. Время выбрасывает ее посередине пустой улицы. Неоновый знак, когда-то гласивший «Раскол», разбит вдребезги чьим-то пулеметом. Клуб все еще горит, пламя пляшет в окнах, и два сильно обгоревших тела лежат на земле. Один из них был избит до смерти.

Рядом с ним лежит карта. Снеговик осторожно наклоняется и подбирает ее. Это дама пик. Она переворачивает ее в руке, потом поднимает взгляд на горящее здание. Потом она скользит обратно домой, прежде чем кто-нибудь застанет ее любующейся самым трогательным подарком, какой ей когда-либо дарили.

* * *

Суконники наконец прогремели на весь город. Всего неделю назад они были всего лишь очередной бандой, не отличимой от множества прочих. Теперь же все знали, что Суконники — не просто кучка изворотливых бандюг.

Когда миру едва не наступает конец, все обращают на них внимание. Теперь же когда Снеговик входит в комнату, перестрелка прекращается. Теперь люди желают не убить ее, а лишь слегка покалечить. Они бьют вполсилы, когда как она даже и не думает поддаваться. Никто не хочет убить женщину, чья смерть станет концом мира, но у самой Снеговик таких ограничений нет. Это гораздо эффективнее, чем разносить сплетни. Как выяснилось, время действительно доставило ее в нужное место в нужное время.

Они приносят деньги. Никто не в курсе, для чего. У Лорда Инглиша — свои планы, и они ни для чьих ушей, кроме его собственных. Снеговик более чем рада предоставить планирование ему. В кои-то веки ей есть чем заняться помимо просто ожидания следующего налета.

Ей нравятся остальные Суконники. Это странное чувство. Она никогда особо не любила большую часть своих подданных. И никогда в общем-то не принадлежала к Полуночной Банде. Они никогда не расслаблялись при ней, и она предпочитала такое положение дел. Но для Суконников она не Королева. И пусть она и может устроить конец света, им на это плевать. Жмурик тоже может устроить конец света. И Яичница с Печенькой, если они совсем с цепи сорвутся. Даже Шов может при желании всех прикончить, пока у него есть доступ к его чучелам. Быть оружием гораздо более терпимо, когда все вокруг тебя тоже в каком-то роде оружия.

Они не всегда остаются в поместье. В городе полным-полно клубов, полным-полно банд, играющих джаз и рэгтайм, в общем, полно мест, куда можно сходить. Она особо не танцует, но им на это, похоже, все равно, и чаще всего она обнаруживает себя на танцполе пытающейся танцевать пибоди с удивительно быстроногим Козлом или чарльстон с Ломом. У Снеговик вечно кончаются сигареты, когда они идут гулять, потому что Плавник любит курить, когда он пьян, и никогда не берет с собой своих сигарет, и рано или поздно она отправляет Клевера стрелять сигареты для нее у прохожих. Доставать выпивку для нее не проблема — похоже, способность устраивать конец света очень привлекательна для большого числа джентльменов.

Крайне редко она видит кого-то из Полуночной Банды, бегущего по делам или наоборот, возвращаясь домой с удачного набега. Они ей не друзья, но и врагами их не назовешь. Этот город достаточно большой, чтобы вместить две активные банды, и ни одно из их ограблений не пересеклось (еще, она всегда добавляет. Еще не пересеклось). Двойка всегда подходит поздороваться, пусть и не остается надолго, а Грабитель изо всех сил делает вид, что ее не видел. Бандит замечает ее присутствие, но никогда не делает первый шаг. Она не совсем уверена, что он о ней думает. Обычно она остается за своим столиком, но иногда, уже после нескольких бокалов спиртного, она подходит к нему, и они разговаривают. Какая жалость, что Шов отказывается выходить в город, потому что ей кажется, он с Бандитом спелся бы душа в душу.

Сталкиваться с тремя другими иногда неловко, но не совершенно ужасно. Ужасно — это заказывать выпивку в баре и, повернувшись, увидеть Проныру, стоящего прямо за ее спиной, его лицо уже на полпути к презрительной усмешке.

— Проныра, — говорит она, потягивая свой напиток, просто чтобы не бросить его ему в лицо и не потянуться за пистолетом. Ей нравится этот бар, и ей не хотелось бы, чтобы его закрыли.

— Снеговик. — Хотя бы он называет ее по имени. Ее плащ и шляпа висят на стуле, и она чувствует себя излишне открыто в коротком платье, сшитом для нее Швом, хоть Проныра видел ее и без платья вообще. — Так и думал, что ты будешь здесь.

— А где мне еще быть? — Хотелось бы ей закурить прямо сейчас, просто чтобы выдохнуть дым прямо в его наглую рожу. — Что приятно в банде, где больше четырех человек, так это то, что у тебя есть свободное время.

Лом ловит ее взгляд с другого конца комнаты, но она просто отводит глаза. Она сама с этим справится, спасибо, и ей совершенно не нужно, чтобы он выкинул какую-нибудь глупость от ее имени. Кутежники с разгона влетают в «Я нашел новую детку», и Проныре приходится повысить голос, чтобы перекричать кларнет.

— Забавно, но я не помню, чтобы тебя вообще хоть где-то колышило на тему гулянок, когда ты была с нами.

— Может быть, у меня просто не было причин хотеть проводить время в городе с тобой. — Разговор уже выходит боком, но никак иначе он и не вышел бы. Что-то в Проныре просто лезет ей под кожу, и она знает, что он чувствует себя так же насчет нее.

Проныра открывает рот, и она готовится выслушать его ответную колкость, когда Лом появляется рядом с ней, приобнимая ее за талию. Он тоже уже избавился от пиджака, и его рубашка немного влажная от танцев, и не похоже, что он хоть чуточку стесняется, когда он прижимается к ней.

— Идем, куколка, там играют нашу песню.

Годы тренировок сохранили ее лицо непроницаемым, но у Проныры таких умений нет, и его лицо выдает с головой все, что он чувствует. Снеговик передает ему свой бокал и позволяет Лому увести ее на танцпол. Там уже собралась существенная толпа, но он ухитряется найти им свободное место и ведет ее в квикстеп.

— Не стоило тебе этого делать. — Но ей не удается стереть улыбку с лица, когда она это говорит, потому что это лучше, чем что угодно, что пришло бы ей в голову.

— Делать что? — Лом изо всех сил старается удержать невинный вид, но его лицо просто не создано для этого. — Он не собирался приглашать тебя на танец, а я не собираюсь дать этой песне пропасть впустую.

Она качает головой, но все равно танцует, стараясь поспеть за Ломом. Когда песня кончается, и они возвращаются к своему столику, Проныры уже и след простыл.

* * *

Дом Полуночной Банды сожжен дотла, и всем ясно, что это Проходная Линия наконец выяснила, кто в ответе за смерть Девятого Вагона. Они даже не заморачиваются с постройкой нового, и следующие новости, которые она слышит — они нашли себе новую, скрытую базу. Снеговик делает себе заметку — не выяснять, где она находится, хотя След уже предложил ей отследить их для нее.

Суконники продолжают череду удачных налетов, вынося банк за банком, казино за казино. Сбережения Полуночной Банды пока остаются нетронутыми, но это ненадолго. Рано или поздно Суконники и до них доберутся, и она знает, что это разожжет полномасштабную войну. Лорд Инглиш еще не отдавал команды, но это вопрос времени.

Они все равно уже начали враждовать. Город большой, но уже недостаточно большой для них двоих. Уже не раз случалось так, что когда они появлялись на цели, то обнаруживали вынесенные Бандой сейфы и подожженное здание. Она уверена, что подобное случалось и с Пронырой и его компанией, но они не задерживаются после того, как успешно обчищают банк, только чтобы посмотреть, кто еще сегодня точит зуб на это место. И как оказывается, они неизбежно заявляются в одно и тоже место в одно и то же время, и именно тогда все слетает с катушек.

Она в сейфе, помогает Козлу выгребать наличность, когда она слышит выстрелы. Остальные снаружи, держат позиции, пока они не выберутся оттуда, и выстрелы — плохой знак. Она не паникует, просто заканчивает набивать сумки и привязывает их к Козлу. Достаточно одного тычка ее мундштуком, и они уже годами раньше, до того, как этот банк вообще был построен.

— Дорогу домой найдешь?

Козел распахивает свой пиджак и демонстрирует ей бритву с перламутровой ручкой, торчащую из внутреннего кармана.

— А ты?

— Да, я смогу вернуться. — Время уже толкает ее, желая, чтобы она вошла в его ход и вернулась туда, где должна сейчас находиться. Козел машет ей на прощание и потихоньку трусит в сторону поместья. Она надеется, что ему не понадобиться резать себя слишком много, или что он ни с кем не столкнется по дороге.

Снеговик ныряет обратно в ход времени и всплывает снова в банковском хранилище. Она слышит, как скрипит и гнется металл, как трещат выстрелы. Она вынимает хлыст из-под плаща и расправляет его, готовая ударить как только дверь хранилища сорвут.

С чудовищным скрежетом дверь наконец снята. Ее держит в руках Грабитель. Он еще не видит ее. Она отводит руку назад, щелкает хлыстом, обворачивая его вокруг ноги Грабителя, и дергает на себя. У него уже руки заняты тяжелой дверью, и резкого движения достаточно, чтобы сбить его с ног, и тяжелая дверь приземляется прямо на него. Убить его не убьет, но из строя на время выведет.

Снеговик выходит из хранилища, стягивая хлыст с ноги Грабителя. Из соседней комнаты доносится треск пулемета. Чесотка лежит на полу, с головой, усыпанной шишками. Проныра уже занес свой багор для добивающего удара. Она щелкает хлыстом, хватая им багор и вырывая из рук. Проныра пошатывается, резко потеряв равновесие, и Чесотка ловит момент, чтобы разогнаться и свалить отсюда к черту.

Проныра оборачивается к ней, и они оба тянутся за пистолетами. Он не настолько больной, чтобы убить ее, но достаточно, чтобы прострелить ей ноги и избить до комы, будь у него возможность.

— Денег уже нет, — говорит Снеговик, не сводя прицела с головы Проныры.

— Чушь собачья! — Его взгляд на секунду бросается к хранилищу, и она могла бы сейчас выстрелить, но не делает этого. Она не готова еще стрелять. Проныра снова переводит взгляд на нее, пытаясь понять, блефует ли она. Он быстро понимает, что она не блефует. — Твою мать!

— Сворачивайся, Проныра, на сей раз вы опоздали. — Может быть, в кассах еще остались наличные, но помогать ему в ее работу не входит.

— Мы это месяцами планировали! — Снеговик не может понять, на кого он сейчас больше злится — на нее или себя самого. К этому моменту скорее всего на обоих. Время тянет ее, но она еще не может последовать. Она оставит себя уязвимой, и она хочет, чтобы Проныра убрал свою пушку, прежде чем она начнет исчезать. Оно снова тянет, и она понимает, что наверное, вот-вот произойдет что-то серьезное.

Что-то серьезное, связанное с тиканьем. Проныра тоже это слышит, и он оборачивается. Они не видят бомбы, но это не значит, что Двойка не мог просто обронить тройку крестей за дверью. Может быть, Грабитель и переживет взрыв за упавшей на него дверью, но они с Пронырой будут разнесены на ошметки, если она не пошевелится. Снеговик не успевает даже продумать это, она просто сокращает разрыв между ней и Пронырой и хватает его за шею. Он захватывает пистолет с собой, и она исчезает вместе с ним за секунду до взрыва.

Они на полпути куда-то еще, и только часть взрывной волны долетает до них. Она знает, что их не убило, потому что болит адски, и если бы она была мертва, не было бы так больно. Она пошатывается, когда они материализуются, и падает на колени, тело выворачивает наизнанку в протест на ее срезание в последнюю секунду. Болит просто ужасно, и она оседает на пол, как раз тогда, когда она слышит, как Проныра взводит курок.

Разумеется, пистолет целится ей в голову. Может быть, она все же не права. Может быть, Проныра и вправду сумасшедший. На вид ему так же плохо, как и ей, он едва стоит на ногах. Снеговик хотелось бы убить его взглядом, но она все еще чувствует эффект взрыва. Вместо этого все что она может выдавить — это напряженное:

— Не стоит благодарности.

— Что? — Проныра опирается рукой об стену, пытаясь удержаться на ногах. Вокруг него одежда. Они в чьей-то гардеробной.

— Я сказала «не стоит благодарности», — повторяет Снеговик, потому что раз уж он собрался ее застрелить, он ее застрелит. — За то, что спасла твой панцирь.

Пистолет остается направлен ей в голову еще на пару секунд. Потом он снимает его со взвода и убирает карту обратно в карман. Секундой позже его ноги подкашиваются, и он тоже оказывается на полу.

Она ложится на пол. На нем мягкий ковер, и большая часть ее все еще болит. Как только ей станет лучше, она исчезнет отсюда, да и Проныра найдет дорогу домой.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Проныра, по большей части в ковер, чем в ее сторону. Это единственный раз, когда она слышала это слово из его уст.

Она чувствует, будто должна что-то сказать в ответ. Что-то грязное и самодовольное. Только на самом деле она не хочет все испортить сейчас, так что она держит язык за зубами и просто упивается комфортной тишиной.

Снеговик появляется днем позже. Все лицо Шва пересекает шрам — подарок от Двойки и его бомбы. Все остальные в порядке. Козел вернулся с деньгами, когда и все остальные вернулись в поместье. Если верить слухам, Полуночная Банда тоже легко отделалась.

Никто не спрашивает, где она была.

* * *

Вражда между Суконниками и Полуночной Бандой с каждой неделей разгорается все жарче и жарче. Возможностей погулять в городе уже исчезающе мало, особенно после того, как последний раз обернулся засадой, уничтожившей половину их любимого клуба. Город бесят уже обе банды, он уже далеко не дружелюбен к ним. Последнее время им приходится находить чем себя занять в поместье.

Снеговик все еще проводит свободное время в обществе Суконников. Лом теперь почти все время занят — Лорд Инглиш постоянно зовет его к себе в кабинет. Она почти поддается соблазну зайти и посмотреть, как он выглядит без маски, но она присоединилась к банде так давно, что сейчас требовать ответа на этот вопрос уже и нелепо. В основном она сидит в мастерской у Шва, наблюдает, как он штопает костюмы и чинит чучела, на которых постоянно расходятся швы или появляются еще какие-нибудь прорехи. Они уже миллион раз выручали их, но последнее время ему приходится постоянно наблюдать за ними, чтобы не дать никому умереть прежде чем он успеет их подлатать.

Она учится играть в пул, но большую часть времени просто наблюдает за тем, как остальные играют друг с другом. Она редко играет в пьяницу, чаще перебиваясь бриджем, юкером и криббеджем. Иногда они играют в червы, но она стреляет по луне слишком часто, и игра заканчивается слишком быстро. Выигрывать не так уж и весело, когда для этого не нужно особого умения. Они вешают мишень для дартса на целых три дня, пока Плавник не пускает три дротика в голову Спичке, а тот в отместку не сжигает ее дотла.

Лом приносит шахматную доску и отказывается пояснять, как и где он ее достал. Снеговик переполняют как радость, так и страшное томление, которое не покидает ее несколько дней. Она изо всех сил пытается его скрыть, не желая расстраивать Лома, особенно когда он явственно пошел на многое, чтобы добыть эту доску. Она учит его и Четвертака правилам игры, но это все пустая трата времени. Они усваивают основы, и Четвертак даже ухитряется играть вполне сносно, но она все равно может размазать их в десять минут, если постарается. Единственное время, когда игра становится достаточно сложной для нее — это когда она играет сама с собой, и то она знает исход партии еще с первого хода.

Впервые за множество лет она ждет чего-то, что должно вот-вот произойти. Она все еще не знает, что это. Может быть, финальная битва. Первая настоящая смерть. Лорд Инглиш наконец выйдет из тени. Проныра сойдет с ума и убьет ее и вселенную заодно. Снеговик просто ждет, надеясь на этот раз, что-то, чего она ждет, будет того стоить.

Она появляется поздним вечером, и все это знают, потому что как только это происходит, небо чернеет. Снеговик находится в фойе, но она слышит, как наверху ругается Шов, и чувствует, как время не сколько тянет, сколько даже пихает ее, и она следует, потому что она должна быть там, где сейчас нужна.

Свет погашен, но комната полна зеленым светом. Огонь ползет по дрожащему черному телу. Шов смотрит на Снеговик, потом еще раз на тело и обратно.

— Не думал, что ты можешь быть в двух местах одновременно.

— Я тоже так не думала. — Она смотрит на саму себя.

— Я не могу позволить ей тут быть, пока она в огне. Она ж тут все сожжет. — Он бросает взгляд на чучела, висящие слишком близко к ней. — Снеговик, какого черта происходит?

— Она пытается сбежать от боли. Она отправляется туда, где она нужна и когда она нужна. У тебя достаточно опыта, чтобы о ней позаботиться. — И у него правда он есть. Когда Суконники только начинали, Шов был хорош, но не настолько хорош, как сейчас.

— То еще путешествие сквозь время. — Шов хватает покрывало и временно сбивает пламя. Толку от этого мало, но этого хватает, чтобы ее глаза открылись и взглянули на Снеговик. Снеговик смотрит на прошлую себя и говорит:

— Держись.

Она уже давно забыла эту боль, но глядя в ее глаза, почти может вспомнить ее.

— Держись, — повторяет Снеговик, и она снова исчезает, оставив за собой покрывало.

— Черт, куда она делась?

Снеговик не знает. Она внезапно кое-что осознает. Все это время она думала, что Белый Король был просто галлюцинацией. Но теперь она так не думает. Шов щелкает пальцами, и она бросает взгляд на него.

— Эм. Она скоро появится в ванной.

— Сходи возьми льда. Возьми с собой Лома. — Шов хватает дымящееся покрывало и направляется в ванную. Снеговик задерживается на секунду, все еще застряв на одной мысли. Что если Белый Король не погиб?

Время тянет ее, и она без задней мысли следует, оказываясь в комнате Лома. Она быстро излагает ситуацию, и вдвоем они направляются в город. Они возвращаются с кучей пакетов льда, и успевают высыпать шесть из них в ванну, прежде чем время не идет волнами, и не появляется горящая Королева. Снеговик выпроваживает себя с Ломом из комнаты, так как их в ее воспоминаниях тут не было, а она не хотела бы нечаянно ответвиться в еще одну временную линию. Возвращаться туда, где ты должна быть — та еще морока.

Лом опирается спиной о стену и поднимает взгляд на нее.

— Через это ты и прошла?

— Да. — Она роется в карманах плаща, выуживая пачку сигарет. У него уже наготове зажигалка, прежде чем она успевает достать свою. Снеговик прикуривает и затягивается, наполняя легкие дымом. Она выдыхает и говорит:

— Ты когда-нибудь видел лицо Лорда Инглиша?

Лом нерешительно молчит пару секунд. Это сойдет за «да».

— У него есть шрам? — Она проводит пальцем контур шрама, который она видела на лице Белого Короля, останавливаясь чуть ниже глаза.

Лом снова на секунду замолкает, потом кивает, всего один раз. Снеговик откидывается спиной к стене и смеется. Какая же она идиотка. Как она не могла догадаться об этом раньше? След с Плавником все время играют в пул. Она видела шары миллион раз, и никогда не задавалась вопросом о битке.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — Он обеспокоен, а она никак не может перестать смеяться. Она просто откидывается назад и смеется, пока не задыхается от смеха, и тогда ей приходится опереться о Лома, чтобы перевести дух.

— Да, — удается выговорить Снеговик. Ее сигарета уже успела прогореть до фильтра. Она тушит ее и прячет окурок в карман. — Да, я в порядке. Идем, я хочу сыграть в пул.

Лом приподнимает бровь, но следует за ней по лестнице, не задавая более никаких вопросов про ее приступ смеха.

* * *

Все заканчивается так, как она того и ожидала: все мертвы. Кроме нее, разумеется. Для нее всегда был шанс 50/50, что она останется в живых. Но остальные? Разумеется, остальные погибли. Чего еще ожидать с Пронырой?

Проныра еще не совсем мертв, но учитывая, что она заперла его в сейфе без медикаментов и с оторванной рукой, которая, несомненно, продолжит истекать кровью, если ее не остановить, это только вопрос времени. Шансы на его выживание малы, но она совершенно не против. Она ничуть не жалеет об этом. Может быть, если бы маленький засранец не убил Шва и Лома самолично, тогда она была бы с ним помягче. Но это война, и в итоге она просто оказалась быстрее него.

Ей больше некуда идти. От поместья не осталось ничего, кроме обгорелых обломков, а Город она бы не назвала гостеприимным. Так что Снеговик находит самый удобный обломок и присаживается на него, закуривая последнюю сигарету и ожидая еще чуть-чуть. Все, кого она знает, мертвы или умирают, и осталось показаться только одному. У него нет другого выбора, теперь, когда все остальные Суконники мертвы, и они с ним остались последними шарами на столе.

Она наслаждается своей последней сигаретой и слушает, гадая, слышно ли ей, как в сейфе возится Проныра. Снеговик неизвестно, что же там, в этом сейфе. Может быть, деньги, которые они копили годами. Может, что-то еще. Что-то, может быть, даже достойное смерти всех ее друзей. Фильтр уже бессмысленно дымится в ее пальцах, и она тушит сигарету.

Мир на секунду белеет, а потом он уже здесь, как будто все время был. Прошли годы с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз в пустыне, и еще больше — с тех пор, как они виделись перед Вратами, он, закованный в цепи, и она, окруженная стражей. Снеговик роняет окурок на землю и поднимается на ноги, глядя на мужчину, что когда-то был ее любовником и врагом, а теперь — ее босс.

Он все еще носит эту маску. Она гладкая и черная, и хорошо скрывает его лицо. Зеленая каирская шинель скрывает все остальное, и лоскутки переливаются ровно, ведь никаких искажений времени больше не происходит. Он застегнут на все пуговицы, и только полоска белой кожи ей заметна в области его шеи. Он приветствует ее, знакомый голос приглушен большой черной маской.

— Снеговик.

— Лорд Инглиш, — говорит она, складывая слова. Это имя ему идет. Ну разумеется, как же ему не идти.

— Все мертвы. Кроме Проныры. Он истекает кровью в сейфе.

— Это ничего. — Он бросает взгляд на сейф, единственное, что осталось целым в развалинах. — Его старый друг составит ему компанию.

Она на автомате тянется за еще одной сигаретой, но находит только пустую пачку. Лорд Инглиш лезет в свою каирскую шинель, цвета мерцают, пока он шарит внутри, и наконец он извлекает пачку Гробовых Гвоздей. Ну разумеется, он знает ее любимую марку. Его ладони спрятаны в длинных рукавах шинели, но она уверена, что если присмотрится хорошенько, то увидит, что и они тоже белые.

— Спасибо, — говорит она, берет пачку и снимает пластиковую обертку. Снеговик закуривает, затягивается и окидывает взглядом руины.

— Нам пора идти. — Лорд Инглиш обводит рукой развалины. — Игра выиграна. Пора начинать заново.

Эти старые слова. Они прошибают ее до мурашек.

— Так это и есть то, что сейчас было?

— Разумеется. — Он подходит к ней ближе, и ей кажется странным, как сильно ей хочется, чтобы он еще больше сократил расстояние между ними. Между ними все еще та самая искра, то влечение, что она чувствовала еще с того момента, как она впервые увидела его. Снеговик гадает, взаимно ли еще это чувство.

— Ты готова?

Паковать ей нечего, и прощаться не с кем. Она готова как никогда, но вместо этого она качает головой.

— Нет. Осталось всего одно дело. У меня к тебе вопрос, если ты не возражаешь.

Он задумывается на какое-то время. Она стряхивает пепел на землю, и он кивает.

— Задавай.

— Откуда у тебя шрам на лице?

Снеговик улыбается, глядя, как его глаза на секунду широко раскрываются. Его руки тянутся к маске, такие белые на фоне черноты, и он снимает ее с лица.

Его шрам в точности такой, каким она его запомнила — длинный острый крюк, поднимающийся к его лицу. В трещине переливаются цвета, и они мягко поют ей. Она подходит ближе и проводит пальцами по краю. Пламя вскипает на кончиках ее пальцев, и цвета в нем колыхаются и мерцают. Она отдергивает пальцы и кладет их в рот, туша пламя.

— Я пытался сделать рокировку, — говорит Белый Король, и теперь наступает ее очередь удивляться. Она знала, что он не двинулся на доске, но это практически ничего не значило с тех пор, как к игре добавилось пятое измерение. Только теперь она понимает.

Все это время она думала, что убирала его с доски. Она думала, что он принес ту же жертву, чтобы убрать ее. Снеговик не хочется улыбаться. Ей следовало бы разозлиться, но игра давным-давно окончена, и все, что она может сделать — это улыбнуться гениальности этой идеи. Черная Королева была бы снята с доски, а потом он мог бы совершить рокировку и переместиться между мирами.

Вот только это не сработало. И шрам на его лице тому доказательство. Было ясно, что произошло.

— Ладья сходила первой.

Лорд Инглиш кивает, всего один раз.

— Я выжил, но вот она — нет. Мы открыли дыру, но… проход был в один конец.

Конец истории легко собрать по крупицам. Рокировка провалилась, и вместо врат, открытых в обе стороны, у них получились врата, пропускающие внутрь, но не наружу. Если бы у них вышло, Белый Король оказался бы на одной из Двенадцати Земель, и уже через неделю был бы снова на доске. Черные были бы сокрушены. Но план провалился. И Белый Король не был больше Белым Королем, после разрыва ткани мира. Так он и получил свою силу. И ее друзья, Лом, Шов и все прочие, тоже прошли через разрыв в один конец и попали в город, когда назад дороги уже не было.

Она улыбается, потому что больше ей нечего делать, кроме как улыбаться, и прижимает ладонь к невредимой стороне его лица. Он накрывает ее ладонь своей массивной ладонью, глядя на нее своими проницательными глазами.

— Дорогой, — говорит Снеговик, и приподнимается, чтобы поцеловать его в губы.

Прошли годы с тех пор, но их поцелуй так же хорош, как первый. Свободной рукой он обхватывает ее за талию и прижимает к себе, а она своей свободной рукой относит сигарету в сторону, чтобы не обжечь его. Они разрывают поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть, но не размыкают объятий.

— Ты готова? — спрашивает он снова.

Она не знает, что будет дальше. Но что бы ни случилось, оно будет стоить годов ожидания.

— Готова, — говорит Снеговик и роняет сигарету на песок.

Он исчезает, и она следует за ним.


End file.
